


[肖我]小兔子乖乖

by ssy0209



Category: WAYV, Xiaojun - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssy0209/pseuds/ssy0209





	[肖我]小兔子乖乖

七夕快乐❤️🧡💛💚💙💜🖤💖  
我开始把魔爪伸向乖乖的肖俊了  
一发完  
动物成精向(???)  
有些细节不符合百度百科 请多谅解  
开车技术不好 请多多指教  
空一行 开开开始  
(●°u°●) 」

恩国习题小镇是一个各式各样的千年动物精族群混合群居的地方  
因为习题小镇有良好的公民平等政策，为了躲避吸血鬼和猎人的追捕，许多狼人家族也藏在此处养儿育女过日子

肖小狼是一头黑狼，成年一个月刚学会变成人了就按耐不住躁动的心想出去玩玩，在一个月黑风高的夜晚，他趁着父母出门旅游不在家就跑出去在镇子上左瞧瞧右逛逛  
“嘭“走着走着一团小小的软绵绵的白’球‘撞进他的怀里，他把那团东西从怀里叼出来一看”不要吃我，拜托拜托“原来是一只瑟瑟发抖的小白兔，捂着耳朵抱着头缩成一团”放心，我不会吃你的“听到他这么说小白兔才肯把眼睛露出来抬头看看他“那你能带我回家吗，我迷路了”小白兔抓住他的腿眨巴着大眼睛“还碰到有一只大老虎说要吃了我，你能保护我吗？”肖小狼本想走掉，但看着小白兔的眼睛他却说不出拒绝的话“你告诉我你家在丽丽吧”小白兔报出地址之后，肖小狼发现小白兔就是自己家的邻居，于是叼住小白兔的脖子把她往自己背上一甩“抓稳了”小白兔紧紧的抱住他的脖子，肖小狼驮着小白兔在小镇里七拐八拐的绕回了家门口，俯下身子让小白兔方便下来“你真好，谢谢你”小白兔上前抱了一下肖小狼，说完便一蹦一跳的回家了，一蹦一蹦的身影也蹦进了肖小狼的心里，只是他还刚成年不知道这就是喜欢

肖小狼再见到自己魂牵梦绕的小白兔时，是半个月之后的动物成年教育大会。教育大会有要求所有的动物成年3个月以内必须变成人正装出席参加教育大会接受教育。按照道理来说大家都变成人了肖小狼认不出小白兔的，巧就巧在准备出发去参加大会的前一天，狼父母带着肖小狼去登门拜访隔壁兔子一家，因为狼父母要出差只能把肖小狼放在兔子家寄宿一晚上。就这样，肖小狼如愿以偿的这两天不用再透过窗子像个痴汉一样偷看小白兔的睡颜，还能跟她在大会上一起跳舞。  
“同学们，你们都成年了，再过两个月就要经历你们的第一个发/情/期，下面我就来讲一下注意事项“肖小狼被讲台上牛老师的大嗓门拉回思绪”首先呢，发情期有两种方法解决，一是去医院注射伪交/合剂，但这个方法呢太多次对身体不好。二呢，就是找到另一个人交/配，交/配的时候要维持在人的模样，发/情/期交配完成的话之后就可以稳定的变回动物变成人，还有，对于你们刚成年的一批崽子，接下来的要注意了，是重中之重“牛老师喝了一口水继续放大他的嗓门说重点”选择对的人很重要，不要因为是第一次发情就拔x无情，事/后对自己的交/配对象不管不顾，交/配之前一定要把交/合须知牢记在心“后面的内容小白兔和肖小狼其实也没有认真听，肖小狼的目光时不时的飘到小白兔身上，然后想着找个好的时机把上次送她回家的事告诉她然后邀请她一起去舞池跳舞。而小白兔因为总感受到了从旁边是不是飘过来的目光僵着身子不敢动，他不注意的时候瞄回去，毕竟，谁不希望有一个帅哥看着自己呢？

舞会如火如荼的进行着，肖小狼准备去洗手间检查一下仪容仪表再回来邀请小白兔一起跳舞。“这位美丽的小姐，我可以邀请你一起跳舞吗”一只狐狸看见小白兔一个人坐在沙发上便盛情的走向前“不好意思，我有舞伴了”其实在肖小狼去洗手间的时候，小白兔就很失落的坐在那里了以为是自己自作多情了“别说笑了，我看你刚才进场起就一个人坐在这里”肖小狼刚出洗手间就看见有另外一只狐狸站在小白兔面前伸出手，于是就加快了速度“帅哥，一起跳舞吗”“帅哥一起喝酒吗”一路上也不知道无视了多少伸过来的酒杯和手“真的，我有舞伴了”小白兔想着如果肖小狼再不来的话，她就自己打车回家，今天晚上也不要跟他讲话了“她说她有舞伴了你没听见吗”肖小狼听见小白兔在拒绝那个狐狸便立马走上去挡在她和狐狸之间“哼”看来了一匹狼，狐狸出于本性立马怂了“请问我现在能邀请这位漂亮的小兔子跳舞了吗”肖小狼整理了一下自己的领带向小白兔伸出手“我叫申小甜，人称申小兔”小白兔牵住肖小狼的手站起来跟他一起踏进舞池“我叫肖德俊，人称肖铁块”申小兔笑起来甜甜的，肖小狼想她一定是水蜜桃味的“那我叫你肖肖好吗？刚刚谢谢你帮我解围”肖小狼控制住了想尝一口的想法“我答应过要保护你的”申小兔疑惑了“嗯？”她突然想到什么灵光一现“你是不是之前送我回家的那匹狼！我就说我那天看窗外的时候已经没狼了，原来你就住在隔壁啊”肖小狼觉得申小兔疑惑的样子好可爱惊叹的样子也好可爱不停说话的样子还是好可爱，总之在肖小狼的眼里申小兔什么样都好可爱“肖肖肖肖，你听过一首歌吗，我觉得跟现在的场景好像啊”肖小狼温柔的看着申小兔“什么歌？”申小兔轻轻的哼唱起来“踮起脚尖 提起裙边，让我的手轻轻的搭在你的肩”“舞步翩翩 呼吸浅浅，爱的华尔兹多甜”肖小狼顺利的接上了词“以前我爸爸妈妈跳舞的时候可喜欢放这首歌了，好像是什么一起来看雷阵雨的歌”肖小狼笑了“是一起来看流星雨啦”一曲完毕，肖小狼牵着申小兔坐到一旁的沙发上吃东西开开心心的聊天“甜甜，我爸妈一会儿大会结束就会来接我了”肖小狼突然伤感道“那是不是我们就不能一起回去了，晚上也不能隔着墙洞传纸条聊天了“申小兔突然红了眼“不要伤心了，我们还是可以聊天的”肖小狼只知道看到申小兔红红的双眼很难受，不知道自己这是叫做心疼她“你答应我的，拉钩”申小兔一听肖小狼答应了晚上还能聊天立马伸出小拇指“好好好，拉钩”“嗯，小年轻真不错”在一旁观察学生的牛老师露出了欣慰的笑容

吃完饭洗完澡，申小兔拒绝了妈妈发出的电视剧邀约上楼回到房间一直等着肖小狼来找自己。两个小时过去了，肖小狼还没有来，申小兔伤心得兔子耳朵都冒出来了“肖德俊大坏蛋！肖德俊大坏蛋！大坏蛋！哼”肖小狼一回到房间就听见对面的窗户传来骂自己坏蛋的声音才惊觉已经到了晚上九点多了，赶紧从窗边折了一根树枝下来去敲对面的窗户，那边申小兔两脚一蹬抱着双腿坐在桌子前写写画画“当当当”有什么东西碰到窗户玻璃发出的声音，申小兔一推开窗户就看见肖小狼一张满脸写着对不起的脸“甜甜，我来晚了”“哼”申小兔扭过头生气不理肖小狼“对不起啦，我不是故意来晚的，我给你买花了”肖小狼看对面窗户的申小兔还是不理自己，只好把藏在身后的袋子拿出来“我自己包的，还被刺扎到手了好疼啊”申小兔心软了，转过头“那你涂药了没”申小兔半个身子探出窗口“诶诶诶，小心一点”肖小狼把申小兔往回推一些，其实两个窗子隔得很近，但肖小狼就是紧张申小兔，怕她受伤“让我看看你的手”申小兔接过花放在窗台边的台子上，拉着肖小狼的手“我有涂药啦”“都扎了伤口出来，疼吗”肖小狼看申小兔的兔子耳朵都耷拉下来赶紧抽回受伤的手“没事的啦”楼下的狼妈妈刚从外面散步回来把这一切都看在眼里“老公老公”狼妈妈一进家门就冲向在客厅看电视的狼爸爸“别着急慢慢说”狼爸爸看多了狼妈妈毛毛躁躁的样子“咱们儿子有出息了，我刚刚回来的时候看到balabala...”狼妈凑到狼爸耳边嘀嘀咕咕“小子不错啊，这才刚成年就找到了咱们儿媳妇”下面客厅的黑狼爸妈正在讨论儿子的终身幸福时，楼上的肖小狼已经跟申小兔道了晚安

就这样，两个人每天一得空就聊天每晚必聊天，时光飞逝到了中秋佳节  
和父母团聚完申小兔端着自己做好的月饼回了房间却发现对面本应该开着的窗户紧闭着，就连窗帘也拉得紧紧的但是里面有影子在晃动“嗷呜”“嗷呜”听见远处传来的狼叫声申小兔想起来今天是月圆之夜，心想那肖小狼会不会有危险她要过去看看，看着一米多宽的窗台间隔申小兔心一横跨了过去，所幸的是窗户并没有上锁她还能从外面推开窗户“肖肖”申小兔钻进肖小狼的房间看见他身上有几根很粗的铁链拴着他吓愣在原地“甜甜，你来干什么！快回去！”肖小狼不想让申小兔看见自己狼变的样子但自己已经快控制不住自己内心的兽意“肖肖你是狼人族的对吗”申小兔看着肖小狼的样子连答案都没等到放下一盘子月饼穿过窗台跑回自己的屋里翻箱倒柜。肖小狼见申小兔就问了一句话就跑了感觉心像要撕裂一样痛“还是被我这副样子吓跑了”肖小狼还没伤感完又听见噼里啪啦的碰撞声“肖肖，我马上就可以找到帮你的方法了”申小兔满脸灰尘的抱着两本厚厚的书从窗台又爬进来申小兔坐在地毯上认真的翻起书“甜甜你快回去吧这里太危险了，过了今晚你再来找我好吗”肖小狼内心的欲望让他想要扑上去吃了眼前的猎物，仅存的人性让他清醒一点，于是他用狼变的爪子一爪抓伤了手臂让自己保持清醒“我记得我看过那个故事的”或许是天公作美，就算今天是月圆之日也被层层云朵挡住，也算是为申小兔争取了一些时间“我找到了我找到了！”申小兔开心的把书拿起来“古老的故事说了，圆月显露之前狼变的狼人接受心爱之人的亲吻可免受狼变痛苦，在睡梦中安稳的度过一个不平常的夜晚！”申小兔突然又难过了，一想到肖小狼的心爱之人不是自己，就算她亲了也没有用“算了，不管有没有用都要试一试，不那么心爱也是心爱”申小兔凑上前捧住肖小狼的脸亲了下去。因为害怕没有用，申小兔亲完也不看结果就回了自己的房间

肖小狼一早在地上醒来是觉得昨晚做了一个很长的梦，梦里带着水蜜桃香气的申小兔找到了让自己月圆之夜免受痛苦的方法还亲了自己，可是他感觉这个梦过于真实已经分不清到底是回忆还是梦境。他甩甩头从地毯下翻出藏起来的钥匙解开锁链出了房门“早啊，儿子”黑狼父母已经神清气爽的坐在餐厅里吃早餐了“啊呀！儿子你的手臂怎么回事啊”狼妈看着肖小狼手臂上几道明显就是新添的抓痕赶紧翻出医药箱“哎哟你说你这刚成年经历狼变还把自己给抓伤了”狼妈边絮絮叨叨的念着肖小狼边给他包扎伤口“狼变有那么难受吗，抓一下就算了还抓这么多下”狼妈在各种纱布上再缠上一层“是因为隔壁家对小兔子吧”狼爸一语道破真相“啥小兔子？你这个老头子成天说些啥呢”狼妈没反应过来还在训狼爸“隔壁申家的女儿，昨天晚上去找咱们这个小狼崽子了，我今天早上看铁块怎么样了的时候看到地上摊着本书，里面有免受狼变之苦的方法，床头柜上还放着一盘月饼，铁块应该是因为小兔子所以昨晚一直在和自己做斗争呗”狼爸隐瞒了自己偷吃了两个月饼的事实“铁块，你爸爸说的是真的吗……诶你这个孩子怎么又不说完话就跑了”狼妈转过头看着狼爸“铁块这么急急忙忙的又是去哪”“免受狼变的痛苦只要心爱之人的一个亲亲就可以了”狼妈听到眼睛都发亮了“这么说，咱们家好事将近了？”儿子的终身伴侣有着落了，当妈的肯定开心啊。这边肖小狼冲回房间，看着月饼和书都还摆在昨晚的位置不变肖小狼也明白了昨晚的一切都不是梦。肖小狼像昨晚申小兔找他一样跨到对面的窗台推开窗户“甜甜”看着申小兔熟睡的面庞，肖小狼终于忍不住凑上去细细的亲吻着枕头中间的那张脸“嗯？肖肖你怎么来了？”申小兔被亲醒了看见面前的一张脸猛的坐起来“你昨天晚上…”肖小狼用手指轻轻抵住申小兔的嘴“嘘，听我说，我昨晚睡得很好”申小兔听他说睡的很好之后开心的哭了“我好怕不成功呜呜呜”肖小狼一把抱住面前哭泣的申小兔“那本书上说，说要心爱之人的吻才有用，我都没敢留看结果，我怕我亲的没有用”肖小狼擦掉申小兔的眼泪“那本书没说错”肖小狼捧着申小兔的脸吻住“你是我的心爱之人”申小兔耳朵噌的一下红了“小甜你起床了没，今天有人要来家里提亲哦”兔妈在房门外敲门“我起来了，马上就来”肖小狼被吓的早就窜窗而逃了，根本没有听到兔妈妈的话“跟肖小狼挥了挥手申小兔就拉上窗帘换衣服了“小甜，你有没有中意的人选啊，你的发/情/期再过几天就要来了”经过长达两个小时的会见不同类型的男生和家长，申小兔累得都要趴下了“他们眼里都是利益最重要，还想要咱们家公司的股份，我才不要选他们”申小兔想肖小狼为什么不来提亲“还有一个人选你再看看吧，这个人你也认识呢”白兔爸妈看了看最后一张介绍信息“叮咚”黑狼一家被保姆请进家门，本着在父母面前要矜持的原则，两个人都没有上前只是在原地打了个招呼“你个傻孩子”肖小狼想要和申小兔坐到一起被妈妈给拉回来还被拍了一掌伤口“让她们俩自己去院子里走走吧，我们也好商量我们的事”兔妈看着肖小狼一脸欣喜的样子放话了。两个人来到后院紧紧的抱着对方“我是不是又来晚了，我好怕我还没来你就跟别人走了”肖小狼想起昨晚的心如刀割般的感觉“你这个傻肖肖，你这么没有信心的吗，你早上还亲了我现在就说这样的话”申小兔把头从肖小狼怀里伸出来“让我看看你的手怎么样了”申小兔抓过肖小狼藏在身后的手解开纱布“呜呜呜，你为什么要这么抓自己“兔子的心灵比较脆弱女人的身体又是水做的，申小兔作为一只女性兔子自然容易哭“兔兔兔兔不哭了”现在轮到肖小狼慌了神，之前都只是快要哭但没流泪的状态，这次是实打实的哭得稀里哗啦“你看你的手伤得这么重怎么办”申小兔把纱布重新给缠上然后扑进肖小狼的怀里哼哼唧唧，眼泪混合着化妆品全抹在他的衣服上“你们聊完了吗，我和狼爸妈们有事要说”在申小兔吧眼泪擦掉的后一秒，兔妈从现在了后院的门口“我们什么都没干”就像早恋的孩子被妈妈发现一样，申小兔立马茶肖小狼怀里钻出来“得了吧，都已经成年了我也不管你这方面的事了”兔妈都下一句话转身回屋子里了“诺，德俊啊，这是我给我们女儿准备的新房钥匙，你们今天去动物管理局申请结婚登记就搬去新家住吧，那里已经装修好了不用自己买家具”兔爸从口袋里掏出一串钥匙交到肖小狼手里“小甜啊，这是咱们家准备的车子钥匙，你们俩都有驾照可以换着开车。铁块，你要好好照顾小甜知道吗”狼爸把另一把钥匙交给申小兔之后拍拍肖小狼的肩膀就带着狼妈回家了“你们好好收拾收拾吧”兔爸也揽着兔妈回房间了

Three Days Later（发出海绵宝宝的声音）  
一个美好的周五夜晚，肖小狼刚把最后一箱衣服搬进新家挂上突然身体一阵燥热“甜甜”肖小狼东倒西歪的冲回房间看见申小兔已经变回了兔子在被子上不停的蹭“肖肖”看见肖小狼回来了，申小兔又变回人型抱住肖小狼这个刚从外面回来的人体天然降温器“我好热啊，咱们家的空调温度是不是太高了”申小兔面红耳赤的趴在肖小狼怀里“我们去床上好不好”申小兔被肖小狼抱到床上然后不停的蹭着肖小狼的下半身，肖小狼没一会就被蹭石更了“肖肖，我真的好热啊”申小兔不满意上手把肖小狼衣服解开脱掉整个脸紧贴着他的皮肤“甜甜，现在是发情的季节到了”肖小狼也脱掉申小兔的裙子扔到地毯上“那我们交/配吧”被情/欲控制了的申小兔说出了一下她清醒的时候绝对不会讲出的话，肖小狼就等着她说出这句话，毕竟自己太石更了被裤子束缚着有点难受，听到这句话肖小狼就扑上去狠狠的吻住申小兔的唇。

“甜甜帮我脱掉裤子好不好”吻够了的肖小狼牵着申小兔的手放在自己的裤腰带上“好”申小兔嘴都被亲肿了二话不说的扒拉下肖小狼的裤子“好大”脱离了舒服的小小狼弹在申小兔的手中“那甜甜摸摸它”申小兔轻轻的把手握住小小狼摩擦着“啊…甜甜…”压在申小兔身上的肖小狼被摸得吐了口气，他把手放在申小兔的花园口不停的摩擦打转着“甜甜你好/湿哦”肖小狼用沾满了蜜液的手指顺滑的进入花园“肖肖…好奇怪啊”肖小狼在申小兔说话的期间又加了两根手指进去开始抽/插“甜甜感觉到了吗”申小兔失力得放下手“肖肖，你的手在我的身体里…动啊！”肖小狼触碰到一个凸起的点便按了按，申小兔突然抓住肖小狼的肩膀放声叫出来“肖肖…你慢一点…”肖小狼的手指不停的辗压着那个凸点“肖肖，我想尿，我感觉有东西要出来了”有认真看交合注意事项手册的肖小狼安抚着申小兔，过了没多久她的花园里流出一大股蜜汁“甜甜被我用手指带到gao潮了呢”肖小狼把手指抽出来把液体抹在小小狼上没给申小兔太多的休息时间便提枪冲了进去“啊——！”第一次花园里有满满当当的异样感，申小兔不停的往上缩着想要把入侵物弄出去“甜甜甜甜，看着我”肖小狼压住乱动的申小兔，刚刚小小狼被温暖紧紧的包裹着太舒服他差点直接吐出了精华“我爱你”肖小狼吻住申小兔开始前后晃动，手上也抓住申小兔的两只白兔揉捏着“啊～哈～肖～慢一点～啊～”申小兔被撞得话都说不完整“我们试试新的家具好不好呀”肖小狼突然把申小兔抱起来走下床“哈啊～德俊～”走路一颠一颠的也让小小狼更好的在花园探索“这个椅子好像很神奇的样子”肖小狼抱着申小兔在房间里发现了一个皮椅子没有把手，但椅子旁边有扶着的单杠“飞行模式，迪斯科转盘模式，游艇模式，那就试一试飞行模式吧”两人坐在椅子上，肖小狼随便在遥控上按了一个键“哇啊～不要，肖肖”原来这是兔爸准备的情趣小礼物，椅子模拟飞机的模式斜着动起来“太～深了～”因为惯力，小小狼能长枪直入花园的最深处一探究竟“甜甜不喜欢吗，那就换一个”肖小狼一个一个的把模式都试了遍，最后从椅子上下来时申小兔都已经说不出话来“你坏～”还是躺在床上做/爱做的事最舒服“好好好，我坏”肖小狼抓住申小兔挥舞过来的兔拳亲了亲“甜甜准备好哦”肖小狼突然加快抽/动速度“慢～慢～要坏了～”小小狼在申小兔的花园里越来越石更“叫我，宝贝，叫我”肖小狼亲上两只白兔“肖～啊～德俊啊～啊啊老公～啊～太满了啦啊啊”肖小狼最后在释放出来“宝贝你真棒”

“宝贝我们再来一次“刚开荤的肖小狼很xing奋”不要了不要了！～“肖小狼埋在申小兔的体内又是大战了三百回合


End file.
